Long Lost Brother
by Mistyfan5987
Summary: Misty finds out she has a brother and goes on the search but will Ash like this? Little pokeshipping because they are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with a new story so here we go as the summary says this story is about Misty's long lost brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own Misty's brother but not the idea that came from, Reading-is-4-life. **

Misty's POV

I sat in the living room on the sofa with Ash, looking through old scrap books of my family. There were photos of Daisy, Lily, Violet and me. We sat looking at them for hours when I noticed one on the top shelf we missed. I got up and grabbed it, it was covered in dust. I wiped it off and started coughing as the dust clouded my vision. _How old is this thing_. I wondered as I opened the cover. I sat back down on the sofa and turned to Ash.

"Look at this." he turned to me confused. I pointed to the picture on the first page. It was a woman and man, I knew they were my parents, Daisy had shown me a picture before. Though in this picture there was a baby in the woman's arms in a pink blanket. Standing in front of them were four children, a blonde girl, a pink haired girl, a blue haired girl and a brown haired boy. I was puzzled for a minute but I assumed it was one of my sisters' friends, but then…

"Misty! Where did you get that from?!" Came Daisy's scream from somewhere behind me. I turned to see her run at me, reach out and slam the book shut.

"It was on the top shelf over there. Why?" I was confused and didn't understand what the problem was. "Daisy is that boy one of your old friends?" She sighed and looked at me sadly.

"No Misty that's our brother, he ran away when he was 8 you were 2. We never told you because you never really knew him so we didn't think it'd matter." I got up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Daisy.

"To find my brother." I stated and walked out followed by footsteps which I assumed was Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey chapter 2 Hope you guys like Pokeshipping and Contestshipping **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Ages; Misty: 20 Ash: 20 Daisy: 25 **

**Misty's POV**

I walked down the street outside the Gym heading to the station that could take me to Vermillion City. I was going to start searching in Unova and work my way back to Kanto. Maybe I could visit some friends long the way. I heard light thudding on the dirt behind me and the person who had followed me out of the gym closed in. They started drawing nearer and I stopped to let them catch up. I turned as the pounding stopped to see Ash doubled over panting. I said nothing, but turned and continued my trek to the station.

"Where are you going?" Ash called rasp idly behind me. I turned and looked him dead in the eye warning him not to question me. He stood up straight and smiled, "I meant where are you going without me?" I smiled and ran into his open arms. He held me tight and whispered in my ear, "Now let's go find our brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**At the station**

"Ash? What if? What if we don't ever find him?" I ask turning to look at him my eyes going blurry. He took my shoulders in his hands and made me look him in the eye.

"Don't say that we will find him no matter how long it takes." I smiled and he leaned own and kissed me.

"Ash? Misty?" We turned to see a girl running towards us she was about 18 years old, I assumed. She had long brown hair but we couldn't see her face. She ran right up to me and grabbed me in a hug. Then it clicked, May. I squealed and grabbed her back hugging her tightly. A green haired boy came in the doors a few seconds later. Drew. He walked over and started to talk to Ash. I turned to look May in the eyes. She had grown up so much since I'd seen her last. "What are you doing here?" she asked me with her blue eyes shining.

"We're going to find my brother." I stated plainly.

"You have a brother?" I nodded, "Well can we come to it sounds like fun?" he asked while grabbing Drew's arm and looking up at him.

"Of course you can now let's go we've got to get on the train and when we get to Vermillion get on the next boat to Unova."

**A/N How did u like R&R Please. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry bout not updating sooner I just haven't gotten on in a while. Here we go. Chapter three they are on the boat to Unova.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Pokémon **

Misty stood at the bow of the boat, staring out across the sea. The breeze was blowing her long red hair gently. Tears ran down her cheeks. _I can't believe they hid this from me. I trusted them and they lied to me all these years. Were they telling the truth about my parents or was hat a lie as well? Did they really leave and never come back or did something else happen? Maybe if I find him he will tell me and tell the truth._ She turned her back to the railing and headed back to her and May's cabin. She was almost to the door when she quickly wiped her cheeks. She didn't want to have to explain to May why she was crying. She pushed the door open to find May sitting there reading a book on Contest Appeal Rounds. Misty came in and flopped down on the bed.

"May do you think I'm making a mistake?" She questioned, rolling to face her friend. May put her book down and faced her teary eyed friend.

"Well I don't know honestly I mean I've never been faced with this problem. If I were in your shoes, I… I would probably do the same thing." she finished smiling. Misty smiled back and wiped her cheeks once more.

**Ash's POV**

"Drew when did you and May become an item?" I inquired the green haired boy reading a book on contests. He looked up and put the book down. He was about to speak when the captain came over the loud speaker.

"We will be arriving in Castelia City in five minutes. Thank you for riding Royal Unova. Have a nice day." I sighed at the announcement and packed up the last few of my things that were out. Drew did the same and we headed outside to meet up with the girls. Well here goes nothing, we're going to try and find Misty's brother. I really hope, for her sake, that we find him.

**A/N So what you think. R&R please. I know it's short sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright ready for Chapter Four? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

**Daisy's POV**

Misty had left a week ago and I sat on the couch going through the scrapbook she had found that day. _Why? Why had I lied to her? I should have told her we had a brother. Though none of the other girls had told her, but then again I was the oldest. Oh who was I kidding? Misty probably hates me now._ I got up and put the scrapbook back on the shelf. I had never thought how much keeping this secret from her could hurt her. I walk out of our house and to the gym next door. I sit along the edge of the pool my feet dangling in making ripples as I kick. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear the doors to the gym open. I assume it's Tracey delivering Pokémon food from Prof. Oak.

"Hello? I'd like to challenge the gym leader." A voice I don't recognize calls. _Oh it's only a challenger. Well I better do Misty proud._ I walk out into the lobby to find the person, a man, sitting facing the doors.

"Are you ready, I'll battle you now if you are." I state and he stands and faces me. I gasp I can't believe my eyes. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. I had once sat starry eyed as the person those eyes belonged to told me stories. They were my father's. Only one other person had those eyes and I hadn't seen them about 15 years. I keep my cool though and lead the way to the gym. As I get ready to take my place he speaks.

"I don't need to battle. I already have this badge. I just wanted to come back and say I'm sorry for all I put you guys through. I heard about mom and dad and I was scared to come home. I was afraid to return I thought you'd be mad at me." I say nothing I only turn and run at him wrapping him in a hug.

"I missed you so much. Welcome back Calder." I pulled back and smiled. My big brother had returned.

**A/N: What you think? Sorry it so short. R&R please. I chose the name Calder because it means from the wild water and I wanted the first and last child to be named after water and the three middle to be the flowers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here we go **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

Daisy stared at her brother's face enjoying this moment that she had dreamed of for years when suddenly she remembered, "Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed making Calder jump.

"Oh no? What oh no?" he inquired as Daisy walked over and sat on the floor puling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Calder came and sat beside her his blue-green eyes full of concern. She looked at them and saw Misty, she had inherited their father's eyes and all Daisy could she right now was how hurt she had looked that day she found the picture. She sighed and finally spoke.

"Our little sister Misty went on the search to find you after she found out you existed and I have no clue where she is or how to get ahold of her. I'd call but I don't know if she's on the road or at a Pokémon Center and if she is I don't know what one." She began to sob and Calder wrapped his arms around her. "Hey hey. It's okay calm down." She turned her head into his shoulder the tears just falling out. "I'll tell you what I'll do I'm going to go find her. I'll just need to know what she looks like." Daisy nodded and stood the tears still flowing she headed into the back of the gym and took a small photo off the wall and removed it from the frame and handed it to Calder. "Thanks Dais I'll find her and bring her home. After all that's what big brother's are for." With that he left Daisy could only hope he'd find Misty before Misty gave up and headed home.

**Unova**

Misty walked beside Ash her head hung low she was worried. What if something had happened to him and he wasn't around? Or worse yet what if he was dead? Would she ever find her long lost brother?

**A/N I know short like always but here it is. Hope you like R&R please.**


End file.
